


Back To Me

by EGrassi



Series: Wicked Encounters [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGrassi/pseuds/EGrassi
Summary: A Little fluff to break up the filth





	Back To Me

Mitch gives a disapproving groan when he feels his limbs being moved as he sleeps. He is slowly pulled from slumber to the real world and he is not happy. Without opening his eyes he grumbles a tired, "Scott, stop moving."

Scott's pauses for a moment to drop a kiss on Mitch's temple before he makes another attempt to slip from under Mitch's small frame. "Baby, I gotta get up. The boys wanna grab an early breakfast."

Mitch sucks his teeth and pulls Scott closer; nuzzling his face into Scott's chest and wrapping his arms tighter around him. "Noooooo! Stay here, it's so cold and it's so early." He whines.

"I won't be gone long." Scott reasons rubbing a comforting hand across Mitch's back.

"Can I tempt you with a hand job? Blow job? I'll let you fuck me, you can put it anywhere you want daddy." Mitch bargains, as he runs a teasing finger up and down Scott's chest but his eyes are still closed.

Scott laughs. "Mitch, I think that only works with straight guys. The promise of anal and all that." He brings Mitch's fingertips up to his mouth and peppers kisses on each one, gently biting the pads of his fingers . "I'll be gone like two hours, go back to sleep. I'll probably be back before you even wake up."

"And then you'll come back to me?" Mitch asks, pout on full display.

"Right back to you, love." Scott coos.

"Mmmm, Okay. Right back" Mitch confirms. He reluctantly lets go and drags teasing fingers across Scott's chest, making sure to brush a hand over Scott's boxers.

Scott hisses as Mitch makes contact, he's not hard but it doesn't take much when Mitch touches him to get him riled up. "You little minx! Stop trying to lure me back to your bed!" He says as he finally rolls out of bed.

"Whatever, hurry back daddy! This pillow sucks and it doesn't cuddle me back!" Mitch says as he burrows further into the blankets.

Scott smiles fondly as he heads to the door. He turns around and sighs as he watches Mitch quickly slip back to dream land. "Sweet dreams, Princess"


End file.
